


Blossom

by Selden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cherry Tree With Bodies Buried Underneath - Freeform, First Person, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selden/pseuds/Selden
Summary: I learn to eat.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverfoxflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/gifts).



They plant industriously  
between my roots.  
I loved her, says the daughter.  
The mother says,  
you tried.

In the soft earth I put on flesh, green  
tafetta and pearls. Some memories of home,  
a girl, a war.  
Of opals, anger, oranges,   
cold teeth, warm thighs.

I learn to eat.  
Hair snarls their spades,  
my branches stroke their necks.  
She asked for it, the mother says.  
The daughter sits and smiles.

They come to me at night,  
dig their own growing places,  
settle down.  
In early spring, I open up  
all my new hands.


End file.
